


Ryuji's Bi-sexual Crisis

by AwkwardCat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Ryuji having a sexual crisis because of Goro, but not too much angst!, don't blame him, just a tiny bit uwu, medicore writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardCat/pseuds/AwkwardCat
Summary: Ryuji ends up having a sexual crisis becasue of Goro, he ends up talking/venting to Ann and Shiho
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [certifries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifries/gifts).



> This is an exremely late Birthday gift to my friend, Fry!  
> I love u!!
> 
> I apologize for the bad gramma and please enjoy uwu

Ryuji was definitely not gay, absolutely not sir. Nor was he bi, he was straight as a stick, he was sure of it.

_ But what if? _ Ryuji was pacing around his small bedroom, feeling panic starting to rise.  _ No I can't be.  _ He shook his head.  _ Everyone can appreciate good looking dudes and gals.  _ He nodded, reassuring himself,  _ even if I appreciate how hot and beautiful Goro is doesn't mean I'm gay. _

Ryuji gnawed on his lip and frowned,  _ right? _ He stopped and but his thumb nail.  _ Right of course _ , nodding and taking a deep breaths, he tried to calm down.  _ Deep breaths, deep breaths. _ His mind wandered toward Goro again, how his soft smile made his heart flutter and his snarkiness made him more human than a robot and his  _ laugh _ . God his laugh sounded like angels. 

_ Oh god, _ heart picking up it's pace again,  _ oh god oh god _ . He looked frantically around and saw his phone. Getting an idea he snatched it up and opened his contact list.

_Maybe Akria?_ Ryuji scrolled through his contact list, _no he's on a date with Yuuki._ _Fuck fuck_ , he kept repeating until he saw Shihos name, "Shiho!" Ryuji said out loud and texted her as fast as he could.

  
  


Ryuji: help

Ryuji: having a sexual identity crisis

Ryuji: am so screwed.

  
  


Not even a minute later, Shiho was calling. Ryuji picked up, ready to spill his thoughts but was interrupted by Ann's laugher. 

"Oh my fucking  _ god _ " Ann laughed so hard Ryuji flinched and took the phone futher away from his ear. He could still hear her laughing.

"Oh my fucking god Ryuji!" She said in-between her fits. "I-I can't believe" she wheezed out, unable to finish the sentence."Ooooh god Shihooo!" Ann howled, "I really can't!" 

Ryuji frowned, face growing red from embarrassment and anger. She didn't help make his situation any better. "Ann what the fuck" he said weakly. 

"No Shiho!" Ryuji heard Ann say before he heard more weird noises and Ann's laugher growing more and more distance.

"Ryuji?" Shiho's pleasant voice came through the phone, "What up?" Her calm voice made Ryuji drop his shoulders a bit. She had that sort of effect on him, making him calm down a bit, but it didn't last long. 

"I" He started but bit his lip, staying quiet. Heart was beating way too fast and he started to pace again. Shiho didn't press him, wanting him to continue on his own pace **.**

"How have you been?" She changed the subject, hoping it would make Ryuji calm down. "Ann and I have looked at different apartments lately. We have decided on one, and we're soon moving!" Her voice was filled with excitement, "And you bet we will hold a moving party" he could hear her grin. It made him grin along with her. 

"That's really nice, I'm happy for you" he said in all earnestly and stopped walking.

"I've been good" he started, biting his thumb nail again. "I'm having a crisis…" his face slowly heated up again. Shiho only hummed, "And that's about your sexuality"

"Uhu" he said weakly. He wasn't sure if he should do this anymore, he was just being silly. "You know that fine right? Everyone have it at least once or twice in their lives. No matter how old they are" Her voice was soft and pleasant. "It helps talking about it" she added.

Ryuji took a deep breath again, held it in for a second and let it out slowly. "I" he dropped his hand. "I'm not sure if I have feelings for a guy or not. I'm not sure if it's just admiration or something else" he pacsed around once more, feeling angsty. 

"Who is it, if you mind me asking?" Hint of curiosity in her voice. "Oh uh, it's someone named Goro Akechi" Even saying the name made him blush.

"Well I don't know much about Goro, so please tell me about him" Shiho said, sounding interested.

"Uhh…" Ryuji didn't know where to even start, there was so  _ much _ to say about him.

"Where did you guys meet? Is he smart? Rude? What's his favourite colour and do he like animals?" She fired at him, hoping the questions would make him talk. 

"Uhh" Ryuji frowned, "Well we meet in class" he stated our slow, "We had a group project, so me and Goro ended up together as a team"

"Oh? Did the professor make the teams or?" She asked. 

"No" he chucked thinking about the day, it was so abnormal he wasn't sure he would ever forget it. "It actually rather funny how it all went down" 

  
  


_ "Alright class, time for the big project that's half your grade worth" The professor walked in with a big smile on their face. Groans and whines could be heard all around the classroom. Some even dropped their heads on the deak. They sat their laptop down and faced the class.  _

_ "So get in groups of two and sit together" they said, sitting down, knowing it would take a while until the class would settle down. _

Oh boy _. Ryuji sighed.  _ Fucking hate group projects, no-one ever takes them seriously.

_ "Hey Akechi-san be my partner in this project" a high pitched voice said behind Ryuji. Turning his head, he saw Akechi being surrounded by young women.  _ Yikes, glad that ain't me _. He felt some pity for the man.  _

_ "What? No, be my partner! She's a complete idiot" another woman with bleach blonde hair said, shoving the first woman a bit. _

Yeah, not gonna look _. Ryuji turned back around,  _ minding my own business.  _ He sat back in his chair, listening to the whole ordeal since he was still curious about the outcome. _

_ "No, I at least know what it's all about! Not like these other girls" another voice chipped in.  _

_ "Well you see-" Akechi started but was interrupted by another woman telling him why he should pick her. _

_ A boy next to Ryuji tch'ed, "Look at him being surrounded by all the babes, like he's any good"  _

_ Ryuji couldn't help but to roll his eyes,  _ maybe there's a reason why they surrounded him, he probably treats them like people. 

_ "-Ryuji" Ryuji startled when he heard his name, and turned around with wide eyes. Only to see everyone was looking at him.  _

_ All the girls looked shocked, while Goro looked indifferent. "Right Ryuji?" He asked, his smile yelled 'help me'. _

_ "Uh, yeah" Ryuji wasn't sure what he had agreed on, but the looks the girls gave him made him terrified. _

_ "Why would you pick him?!?" The bleach blonde woman yelled, "He's just rude and yells all the time!" She stomped her foot. "He doesn't even take his studies seriously!" Another added, anger tainted her voice. _

_ Ryuji frowned _ , if you guys weren't so useless when it comes to studying, I wouldn't have had to yell _. He bit down on his tongue, stopping himself from giving them a piece of his mind. _

_ "I promised him after all, and a friend never goes back on a promise" Goro had gathered all his stuff and stood up. "When did you and Sakomoto get so close?"  _

_ "We've been friends for quite some time now, so if you'll excuse me" he bowed down his head and sat beside Ryuji, giving him an apologetic smile. _

_ Now, if look could kill he would be long gone, the women kept glaring at him. He sagged down in his chair and prayed that the class would end so he could leave. _

_ "Now then" the professor stood up after a while. "I'll hand out the projects and we'll talk about it before I dismiss you all"  _

Ryuji heard Shiho giggled, "That's a nice way to meet" she added after the giggles had subsided. Ryuji huffed a laugh and added a small 'yeah'

"Anyways, sorry for disrupting your story, what happened next?" She questioned.

_ The class had been dismissed and everyone except Ryuji and Akechi had left. Akechi turned toward him, "Sorry about using you" he said apologetic, smiling a sweet smile. _

_ "Nah it's okay, probably isn't fun being surrounded by women all the time like that" Ryuji waved off his apology. "I have a friend who had the same problem. Always surrounded by women because of his look. He has complained his fair share of how shitty it is" he explained.  _

_ Akechi blew out excess air from his nose, sounding a bit like a laugh. "It's not that bad, they just need to learn what a 'no' means" Akechi's smile didn't reach up to his eyes. _

_ "Yeye" Ryuji shocked his head a bit, "So what do you want to do? Study together or alone?" He expected the normal "I work alone" which he got from every other project partner he had been with. _

_ "How about we divide the material, we read up on it and then we meet up and figure out how we should do the presentation?" Akechi kept his smile on, it started to look kinda… weird, fake even. _

_ "Sure, let's do that" Ryuji agreed, wanting to just leave. "I'll take the first three chapters and you take the other three?" _

_ "Works fine with me" Akechi nodded. "Nice, then I just need your number so we can text and find out where to meet up" Ryuji took up his phone and gave it to Akechi, "Just add your number and I'll text you"  _

_ A second later Ryuji got his phone back, "Goro…?" He saw the name and looked up confused. _

_ "It would be weird if I only used your first name and you didn't use mine" Goro explained. _

_ "Oh.. Yeah that makes sense… Goro" Ryuji tested out the name, it actually kinda suited him in a weird way. _

_ Goro gave him a dashing smile, "Then I'll talk to you later" he said and left. _

  
  


Shiho didn't say anything, and Ryuji laughed awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

"So that's how we met…" he rubbed the backside of his head, feeling a blush creeping up. He had at some point stopped walking.

Shiho hummed in reply, "Did you guys get along after that?" She asked, it sounded like she was in deep thoughts.

"Uuhh…" Ryuji looked up at his ceiling, having to think a bit before answering "No?" He questioned himself.

"I mean we did?" He added quickly afterwards. "We did end up studying together a lot and got to know each other a bit. But after the project was done, I wasn't sure what to talk about with him" he mumbled the last sentence.

"I wanted to, but I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't know what hobbies he had, if he had any or anything at all.", he kicked the ground with his foot, still feeling very embarrassed.

"But!" He said, remembering what happened next. "It was the project we got A on, so I celebrated it. It was that time I invited everyone home to me with the promise of home cooked food" 

"Oh! I remember that" Ryuji could hear her grin through the phone. "That was a good day, with everyone eating and having fun" she hummed.

"Ye! I invited him too but he didn't have time so I decided to bring him leftovers for lunch" he said enthusiastically and grinned.

  
  


_ "Now where could he be" Ryuji mumbled to himself, holding two lunch boxes full of leftovers. "He could be behind the school where it's most quiet or the library…"  _

_ "Library first" He nodded to himself and headed toward his first destination, hoping Goro was there. _

  
  


_ Ryuji grinned when he saw the mop of nutbrown hair sitting in a corner of the library, his back facing him. _

_ Getting closer he saw that Goro was sitting with his laptop open and he had Phoenix Ranger Featherman as wallpaper.  _ That's a topic I can use! _ Feeling a surge of excitement, he loudly whispered Goro's name.  _

_ Hearing his name, Goro turned around bewildered and confused. He locked eyes with Ryuji and quickly closed his laptop.  _

_ "Hey!" Ryuji was sure his voice was filled with more excitement then what he had intended. "I brought lunch, it's leftovers from yesterday's party" he shook the boxes. _

_ Goro looked at the boxes and smiled, "That's awfully nice of you" he tilted his head, "But I gotta decline" smile turning more apologetic. _

_ Ryuji huffed at the answer, "You and me both know for a fact that you haven't eaten anything today" He sat the lunch boxes down and crossed his arms, pouting a little. He wasn't gonna let Goro get away this time, he finally had a topic he could use. _

_ Goro stared at him, not saying anything. It was kinda unnerving but Ryuji refused to back down. He wanted to get closer to Goro, he wanted to be his friend.  _

_ A sigh escaped the brunet and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, I'll join" that made Ryuji grin,  _ victory, _ he thought and picked up the boxes. _

_ "Sweet, let's go to the park that's on the backside of the school" he watched as Goro packed up his stuff, the grin never leaving his face. "I know a place that no-one use"  _

_ When he was done packing he gestured his arm in a 'lead the way' to Ryuji. "Then what are we waiting for?" He added, giving a small smile. _

  
  


_ Goro's eyes widened in surprise, he looked shocked at Ryuji who's grin widened even more. "It is really delicious" voice matching his face, surprised and shocked. _

_ "Right?" Ryuji felt pride swell up, he had finally gotten a facial expression beside that weird fake smile from him. "I've made food since I was a child" he bragged. "So I feel like I've hound my skills", scratching his nose. _

_ "You sure have" Goro answered, taking another piece into his mouth, making the smallest of happy noises.  _ Oh that's so cute _ , Ryuji blushed and shoved food into his mouth.  _ Nope, no, let's enjoy food beside him and nothing else _. _

  
  


Ryuji heard chuckles from the other line, "So you got him alone by using food as bait?" Another voice that wasn't Shiho asked. 

"Ann?" He asked confused, "Weren't you busy laughing your ass off?" Blinking and lifting one of his eyebrows.

"I was and I do apologize for laughing so hard" Ann said sheepishly, "I kinda understand the crisis you have, I had the same when I met Shiho", he was sure he could hear Shiho chuckle. 

"It's fine" He brushed off the apology, "Just treat me for dinner and we're even" which he got a quick "Deal" as an answer.

"So anyways" Shiho interrupted them, "What happened afterwards?" Ryuji finally sat down on his bed, leaning forward and supported his head with his right hand.

  
  


_ "So featherman huh" Ryuji side eyed Goro, and felt scared when he saw him stiffen up. He sat the chopsticks down and forced a smile.  _

_ Panicking he quickly added, "I think Red Hawk is the best" which earned him a Look from Goro. _

_ "I like how he goes with the flow and how strong and optimistic he is" Ryuji explainer, "And fun at times" _

_ Goro didn't say anything, just kept looking at him.  _ Oh I fucked up, shit, fuck _. Ryuji cursed himself for it. _

_ "Obviously Black Condor is way better" The brunet eventually said, the forced smile turned into a small genuine smile instead. _

_ Ryuji opened his mouth, shocked at what he had just heard, "What? Red Hawk is superior!" He rushed out. He couldn't believe Goro liked Black Condor, and here he thought he had taste.  _

  
  


"Oh Goro got good taste" the two girls said in union, earning a groan from Ryuji. "Of course you two would say that" he rolled his eyes. "I can never let you two meet him or you all are gonna gang up on me" saying that earned him a few chuckles.

Ryuji chuckled along after a few seconds, "We ended up bickering about who was best, Goro gave me an earful about why Black Condor was superior" he smiled at the memory of how Goro sounded so interested and happy. 

Ryuji straightened his back and placed his right hand on his chest, "After that we, well,  _ I _ texted him a lot" Realizing they wouldn't see the gesture, he dropped it on his lap. "I texted him and he usually replayed, probably either from boredom or because he wanted to be nice" 

"Or because he wanted more of your food" Ann joked, laughing a little when she said that. Huffing a laugh he added a "Maybe" 

"Or" Shiho said a bit sternly, "He wanted to be your friend" voice growing softer at the end. "Sounds fake but go off" Ryuji said without thinking, regretting it when he got an earful about how he shouldn't say that about himself. 

  
  


"But yeah…" he rubbed the backside of his head, not sure what else to say. But he didn't need to worry cause Shiho asked him another question.

"So what's his favourite colour? It is very important information" she added seriously.

Grinning he told them, "As he said: I like red, like the blood of my enemies" the thought of how Goro had said it so seriously and ended up cracking when he couldn't hold his serious face made Ryuji laugh.

Both of the girls hummed in response, "I like him" Ann said, "He sounds nice"

"Oh he is!" Ryuji smiled, "He's very kind and loving when he wants to. But by god can he be a snarky bitch too" he earned an "Oj?" from Shiho.

"Yeah, he's actually very sarcastic and has a dark sense of humour at times. It's rather endering" smile turning into a grin when he remembered the first time Goro had accidentally cursed around Ryuji.

  
  


_ "Fucking shit" Goro cursed under his breath, unconsciously leaning to the side along with his character. Ryuji blinked and looked shocked at Goro, mouth opened and eyebrows lifted up high.  _ He can curse.  _ Was the only thought that went through his mind. _

_ It was a mistake, of course, looking away. Because right afterwards his character ended up slipping out of the world and into the void, making him in 12th place. He groaned, "fuck me", earning a small chuckle from the man beside him.  _

_ Ryuji sat down his controller, already accepting defeat and looked at Goro. The brunet wore a determined look on his face, tongue slightly out and eyebrows low, close to a frown. It was rather cute, the way he was so concentrated. It was rare to see, so Ryuji used every second he could to memorize it. In a friendly no homo way of course. _

_ "I didn't know you could curse" Ryuji grinned when Goro's head snapped up and toward him, looking like a deer in the headlights. Which of course made his character drive into the void as well. Goro looked back at the TV and cursed again. He leaned back on the couch with a huff, mumbling something intangible. _

_ "I'm not trying to be an ass or anything, but I like it" he grinned, getting Goro to look at him, a light blush covering his face. _

_ "It makes you sound more like a human than a robot" Ryuji's grin turned into a warm smile. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're afraid of"  _

_ "And if anything, I prefer the more human you than the robot. No need to act all the time around me. I won't judge or bite" he winked. _

_ Goro didn't say anything after that, he looked like he was deep in thoughts so Ryuji let him be. He asked if he wanted to play another round, but he declined. So Ryuji was playing with himself, trying to shove the worry that he might have fucked up down and focused on the game. _

_ The worry ate at him slowly, he fidged a bit more and became more restless. He kept ending in last place over and over again cause he was glancing at Goro who was still deep in thoughts.  _

_ He stopped himself from speaking by biting his tongue.  _ Well there goes my effort to befriend him,  _ he sighed, feeling his mood drop. _

  
  


_ "You're doing a fantastic job playing this game" came a voice filled with sarcasm. It startled the blond enough to make him yelp a little and lose the controller into his lap. _

_ "Jesus" Ryuji held a hand over his left side, feeling his heart beat a bit quicker. "Warn a guy will you" Goro only chuckled in response.  _

_ The small smile Goro had and the chuckle warmed Ryuji's heart. It was nice hearing him. "Fuck man, you're gonna end up giving me a heart attack" he huffed out, trying to sound annoyed but fail miserably when he couldn't keep the smile off his face. _

_ "I try" Goro said and stood up to stretch. "It's about time I leave anyway" he looked at his wristwatch.  _

_ Ryuji checked his phone and saw it was almost 8PM, "Oh it's this late? Shit" he mumbled to himself.  _

_ "W-well if you want to, you can stay tonight…" Ryuji didn't know why he was blushing, it was normal to ask your friend to stay over. _

_ "I live closer to the college and you don't need to wake up early, so it's a win win" He added quickly in a sherpessly voice.  _

_ Goro only studied him, and his stare made Ryuji wish the floor could swallow him up. "As much as I would love to, I can't" Goro gave him a smile. "Maybe next time" he winked and gathered his stuff before saying goodbye to Ryuji, leaving him alone in his thoughts and a red face. _

  
  


"Mario Kart brings out the worst in everyone" Ann said solemnly, remembering the last time they all had gathered together to play it. "It's the worst and the best game". Shiho agreed, "Yeah, it alway a wild ride playing that game"

"Ha yeah, and I can't believe  _ that _ was the thing that made him curse" Ryuji laughed a bit. "I mean he's always surrounded by girls, the boys always tries to trip him on multiple occasions and he never cursed. But playing that game made him" 

"The whole game is a curse I swear" Ann sighed, and Shiho laughed. Ryuji hummed in response, "It really is", silence filled after that. The blondi was once again stuck, not knowing what to say now.

"Is there anything you find annoying about him tho?" Shiho asked suddenly, catching Ryuji off guard. 

"Oh uh.. I mean he snorts?" He questioned himself. "Yeah, he snorts like a fucking walrus" that sentence made the girl laugh. "You would never have guessed a pretty face like that snores so bad" he laughed along with them. 

"How do you know that? Ann asked curiously. Ryuji bliken and blushed. "Oh well I slept over a lot of times, we shared the bed since he got a double bed" he tried to ignore his fluttering heart.

"Oh that's adorable" Ann giggled, which made Ryuji blush even more, his face was more red than he would like to admit.

"Is his apartment cozier than yours since you sleep over a lot?" Shiho asked curiously.

"Oh no, he got a dog actually!" His face was starting to hurt from all the grinning, but he couldn't stop when he was thinking about Goro.

"Her name is Princess and she's a Shiba inu" he could hear them cooing at that. "That's so adorable, did he adopt her or was she a gift? Ann asked enthusiastically.

"No he found her on the streets, she wasn't even 2 months old and very thin. So he took her to the vet and was just gonna drop her there. But the way the dog clung onto him, melted his heart so he ended up adopting her" his voice had soften significantly, the thought about Goro and his dog made him feel warm.

  
  


_ "Wait, you have a dog?" Ryuji asked excitedly, eyes growing big and face was a mix of shock and excitement. _

_ "Yes?" Goro responded, looking up from his book, wearing a small frown on his face. "And you never told me??" Ryuji said in betrayed voice,  _ I can't believe he hid this from me! 

_ "I never saw a reason to tell" Goro just shrugged and looked back, determined to finish the chapter he had just started on. _

_ "Bro, you gotta show! Do you have a picture or something?" Ryuji tried to keep his voice down, but it was hard when he found out something more about Goro. The brown haired man looked up, unamused. "Why in god's name would I show you?" Ryuji pouted at that, crossing his arms and tried to give Goro his best puppy eyes he could muster. _

_ Goro, of course, just glared at him. His glare was always unnerving but dogs were worth the glare.  _

_ A minute of pure silence beside the people around them made Goro heaved a sigh. "Fine" he mumbled and took up his phone to find a photo. _

_ Ryuji sat up straighter, grinning from ear to ear, excitement was written all over his face. He got a phone shoved in his face and Goro looked away, mumbling something  _ **_untangible_ ** _.  _

_ What Ryuji was met with was a creamy white Shiba, the red and black collar popped out from the dog's fur. It was laying on a lap, presumably Goro's, asleep. He wasn't sure how to feel, it was all so adorable and sweet and his heart melted a bit. _

_"It's beautiful…" he heard himself say without thinking. He barely_ _registering that Goro was watching him, too ingrossed looking at the photo._

_ "Where did you find it?" He looked at Goro, who in return looked hesitant to answer. Ryuji handed the phone back and waited for Goro to speak. _

_ "Well" Goro started looking down at his lap. "I found her abounded in an alleyway. She looked so cold and weak when I found her" Hands fidgeting. _

_ "So I took her to the vet, and the way she shivered and whined when I handed her over to the vet broke my heart a bit." Goro mumbled the last bit, face growing a bit red from embarrassment. _

_ "I just" he started, voice filled with sadness and some other emotion Ryuji couldn't pinpoint.  _

_ "I couldn't leave her, no one wants to be abounded" The sentence wore an unspoken heaviness. And what it implied made Ryuji's heart drop. _

_"I ended up buying a lot of stuff for a puppy, everything from a bed to food. I wanted to make sure she had a loving home" Goro gazed_ _up, lost in a moment no-one but he could see._

_ They sat there for a few moments in silence. Ryuji didn't want to disturb whatever Goro was thinking. He blinked and started to talk again "I paid for the treatment and brought her home once the vet deemed her healthy enough" he smiled one of his rare smiles, a soft and caring one. _

_ "You're really amazing, you know that?" Ryuji whispered, eyes filled with admiration. Goro blushed even more and looked away. _

_ "So how's that work sheet going" he asked instead of answering Ryuji. To that, Ryuji goaned and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with the heels on his palm. "You just love ruining a moment huh" _

_ "I got  _ no _ idea what you're talking about" Goro faked innocence, blush still present. "Ass" Ryuji huffed out, kicking the chair the brunet sat on. _

  
  


"Shiho!" Ann whined, "Shihooo" Ryuji could hear movement in the other line. "No Ann" Shiho's voice sounded done, like she had had this conversation a million times before.

"But he got one!" Ann's whining grew more distant, and the sound of a body hitting a mattress could be heard.

"Our apartment doesn't allow pets dear" Shiho sighed, far too used to Ann's whining about getting a dog. And Ryuji couldn't help but to smile, they're small banter about dogs always comes up if Ann saw one.

"But!" Ann tried, but was quickly shut down by her girlfriend, "Nor do our new one" which earned another high-pitched whine.

  
  


_ Goro stood up and looked at Ryuji, "Well are you coming or not?" Staring to walk the second he was done with the sentence. _

_ "Huh?" The blond looked up in confusion, making Goro roll his eyes, "You wanted to meet my dog" he explained, sighing afterwards. _

_ It took an embarrassing long few seconds before Ryuji registered what Goro had said. His eyes widened and in mere seconds he was ready, having shoved everything he owned in his bag. He could hear a snicker from Goro, but he chose to ignore it in favour for bumping his shoulder with Goro's and telling him to lead the way. _

  
  


_ Ryuji whistled, "You live alone huh" he looked up at the building. It was 4 stories high and looked rather run down. But it also looked inviting, the front was decorated with flowers of all kinds and small statues of silly gnomes. _

_ Goro stiffened up a bit, which made Ryuji confused but didn't comment on it. "I'm kinda jealous" he hummed, "But I also like living with people so I guess I'm not that jealous?" He frowned, "I wouldn't replace Akira and Yuuki for the world" Resting a hand under his chin, he kept babbling.  _

_ "Well that is if they wanted to move in with each other since they're dating, then I would have to accept that and find other flatmates" he pouted, not liking to think about the future. _

_ "Wait, you live with a couple?" Goro sounded surprised and shocked. "Uh yeah?" Ryuji answered, lifting an eyebrow at Goro.  _

_ "You're a brave man" he got a pet on his shoulder before Goro started to unlock his door. "Huh?" He asked confused, "What do you mean?"  _

  
  


"Ryuji, honey, did you  _ really _ not understand what he meant?" Ann giggled. "I didn't then, but I understood it after a while!" Ryuji defended himself, blushing from embarrassment.  _ These two are gonna be the death of me, I'm gonna die from blushing too hard.  _ The two on the other line giggled, "God I love you so much" Ann said in-between giggles. He only huffed at them.

  
  


_ Ryuji was met with a lovely cream coloured Shiba sitting obediently a few feet away from the door. Tail wagging so hard her butt was moving along with it. _

_ Stepping in and closing the door was the only signal she needed before she came running toward her owner. Said owner had kneeled down and had his arms opened for her.  _

_ The sight Ryuji saw melted his heart. It was Goro looking happy and content while cooing and petting his dog and getting licked in the process. Ryuji swears on his life that he heard Goro baby-talk her but he wanted to live a bit longer so he didn't mention it. _

_ After the dog had thoroughly greeted Goro, she moved toward the new person. The blond kneeled down and held out his hand so she could sniff it. _

_ He could feel her inhale and exhale, a wet nose running all over his hand. It felt kinda nasty, but it was also cute how she looked so intense in the sniffing. _

_ Both watched Goro's dog in silence, Ryuji didn't dare talk, afraid he would scare her or something. While Goro looked like he enjoyed himself, a small smile on his face. _

_ She then proceeded to give a small bark and began to licking Ryuji's hand, coating it in a lot of dog spit. He grimaced and started to pet her slowly with the other, cooing at her as well. Telling her what a good puppy she was and how beautiful she was. Her tail had calmed down a significant amount and was now lazily swinging from side to side. _

_ When she was happy with the greetings and petting, she walked away, toward her dog bed. "I hope I can wash my hand…" Ryuji turned his head up to look at Goro, who nodded, "Of course, the kitchen sink is right there" he pointed to his right, a small kitchen snuggled in the corner of his small apartment.  _

_ Giving his small thanks and washed his hand, he looked around. The apartment was a small one, with only one room. There was another door which Ryuji assumed lead to the bathroom.  _

_ There was a small coach on the further wall with two bookshelves on either side, a small coffee table in front of the couch and the dog bed on the left side of the couch. His bed was further up from the dog bed. And a few doors which Ryuji presumed were closet doors. _

_ And the small kitchen was behind him, it looked lived in, but it lacked personality. It was rather sad seeing that the only thing that looked personal was the small figurine of Black Condor. _

_ Goro was putting away some book he had in his rucksack and his dog was sitting beside him, holding her leash in her mouth, looking very adorable. _

_ "Do you usually take her out around this time?" Ryuji tried desperately to hold back his laughter. Goro looked up confused, "How did you?" He sounded surprised.  _

_ Ryuji couldn't help but to laugh and point to his side. Goro looked to his left with wide eyes and a second later smiled when he saw his dog. "Oh of course you want to go for a walk huh" he took her leash and rubbed her head. She gave a small bark in reply.  _

_ "Can I come with?" Ryuji walked over, excited and hoped he would get a yes. "Why?" Goro blurred out, looking confused. _

_ "I get to hang out with you and your dog, so it's a win win" he replied, grinning. Goro only gave him a Look and sighed "Fine", making Ryuji throw a fist up, and a small "hell yeah" _

  
  


_ "Oh I never asked, what's her name?" Said dog was walking in-between them, all happy. _

_ "Oh, it's Princess" Goro mumbled, looking away from embarrassment. Hearing the name made Ryuji smile, he petted her head. "It suits her"  _

_ "She's a spoiled little princess" he grinned, still petting her. Goro looked back, face red but a small smile on his face. "I hope she is" he whispered. _

  
  


"Where did you two go?" Ann's voice was still far off, but still easy to hear her. "Oh, we went to the dog park!" Ryuji answered in excitement. 

"I ended up playing with her until she was exhausted" he rubbed the back of his head. "He had to carry her home because of it" voice filled with guilt when he remembered it.

"I brought her treats as an apology tho, and I ended up buying a small bubblehead dog that looked a lot like Princess" a small chuckle left his lips when he remembered Goro's look when he got it.

  
  


_ "What in god's name is  _ that _ " Goro looked appalled, pointing at the dog bubblehead that sat on his coffee table. Ryuji lost it, he couldn't stop laughing, Goro's face was too hilarious. It made Goro frown, annoyance clear in his face.  _

_ "I'm" Ryuji tried to speak, "I'm sorry, but-but" he kept laughing, doubling over. "You're face!" he whipped tears from his eyes. "Too hilarious!" _

_ An annoyed Goro tapped his foot while waiting for Ryuji to calm down from his laugher fit. Said laughing fit lasted a couple of minutes. At the end, the blond was holding his stomach which was in so much pain that he had to supported himself on Goro. _

_ "I'm- I'm so sorry for laughing but fuck dude" Ryuji wheezed out, squishing Goro's shoulder.  _

_ "Well I'm glad my horror could entertain you" The brown haired man gritted out, crossing his arms and shrugged Ryuji off.  _

_ "Hey it's not every day I get to see your other facial expressions" Ryuji bowed forward a bit, holding his knees in his hands. "But I brought it because I thought of you when I saw it" he grinned up at Goro, who glared at him. _

_ Stretching up, he groaned from the stinging pain from his stomach. Goro had a light blush on his face, and a pout.  _

_ Still grinning, Ryuji bumped their shoulders together, "Come one, I brought Princess a lot of snacks, and I'm dying to know if she likes them" he rummaged through the plastic bag that sat beside the coffee table. _

_ "Here's like a lot of different types of snacks and stuff, I looked up to make sure they were good for her!" He took out some of the snacks, beaming at Goro. _

_ Goro kept his pout up until he sighed and rubbed on the birdge of his nose. "I might forgive but I will never forget" he threatened and walked toward the grinning and happy blond. _

  
  


"Did he throw away the bobblehead?" Ann was closer again,  _ probably sat up again _ , Ryuji mused. "No he kept it, it's on his nightstand" Still feeling proud that Goro kept it. "Awww, so he can bob it when he gets bored" Ann giggled in response.

"Did he ever buy you anything?" Shiho hummed, sounding a bit distracted. "Uh, yeah?" Ryuji looked at the Red Hawk keychain on his rucksack, smiling softly. "He gave me a Red Hawk keychain" 

"Not Black Conor? That's disappointing" it sounded like Ann was pouting, making Ryuji huff. "Of course you would think that's disappointing"

"But it's true!  _ Black Conor,  _ Ryuji _ , Black Conor _ " She said eagerly with a hint of desperation. "Oh no we are not starting this argument again" he shut her down fast. "I already get it so often from Goro" Said that earned him a disappointed huff and a soft "

Killer joy"

There was silence after that and Ryuji's mind drifted to Goro. He was going to meet up with him later today for dinner and hopefully he could convince Goro to join him to the cinema. It was a fantasy movie he was  _ dying _ to see and he knew Goro was interested in it too.

_ I can probably bribe him with free snacks or maybe a free crepe on a later date.  _ The blond mused, tapping his bottom lip.  _ Or maybe I could just talk a bit more about the movie, add some stuff I know he likes.  _ He hummed, smiling thinking about Goro.

The silence stretched out for quite some while, Ryuji lost in thought and the two girls were quiet on the other end. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but Shido spoke up, voice soft.

"Would you kiss hi-" "Ye" Ryuji breathed out before Shiho could finish the sentence. His brain caught up to what he had said and sputtered, "I uhh" he tried, "uuhhh" he didn't know what to say. 

The way he had just said yes in a heartbeat made him think. He  _ would _ like to kiss Goro. Ryuji had always been curious if Goro's lips were as soft as they looked like. 

He had, more often than not, held himself back from hugging Goro. He looked like he needed it a lot, and the brunet looked huggable.

Everytime he looked sad, Ryuji just wanted to shoo the sadness away with soft kisses, comforting words and distractions. 

And then his  _ laugh _ , the loud obnoxious one that was rare, the small chuckles and snorts Ryuji got when he had said something funny. Everything was like music to his ears.

And then there was the small stuff he did, like he always started to eat what he didn't like so much on the plate, and eat his favourite last.

How he always laid his school books on the right side of him, and the textbooks on his left. Pen and pencils right under his textbooks.

How, when Goro thought no-one was looking, he would start talking to himself, whispering and answering himself. Nodding along.

How, when he had just woken up, he would have a bed hair for days and not even speak until he had downed the first cup of coffee. (Ryuji would normally wake up a bit earlier just to make the coffee) 

How he always made a small happy noise when he ate something sweet, his sweet tooth had no bounds. He always went for dessert before dinner. He would steal from Ryuji's dessert too.

His  _ sleeping face _ , how innocent and peaceful he looked, how it looked like he had no worries and was just a normal man that hadn't struggled so much throughout his life and--

"Fuck I think I'm in love him" Ryuji groaned out the moment it dawned on him. "Shit what" he dragged his hair back with his hand anxiously. "Why didn't I see it before" he asked himself, feeling panic starting to climb back up. "Was I always that blind? Am I just stupid?" He rambled on.

"Would he even  _ like me back? _ " Ryuji stood up and walked in a circle on the floor, his heart picking up speed as well. "Holy shit, what if he doesn't like me back and--" 

"Hey, hey Ryuji, take a deep breath now" Shiho's calm voice interrupted his spiraling thoughts. She took a deep breath herself, hoping Ryuji would follow, which he did after a few seconds.

  
  


"Okay, okay, okay" Ryuji said after taking a few deep breaths. "Okay" he dragged his hand through his hair again. "Okay" he breathed out.

"I'm sorry that I asked such a bold question" Shiho apologized, sounding frustrated at herself. "Oh nono, if it weren't for that I don't think I would have realized it so soon" Ryuji reassured her, still feeling a bit panicky. "I mean, I wish you had asked sooner so you two wouldn't hear all my rambling about Goro" he blushed and rubbed the backside of his head, heart slowly going back to normal.

"I quite enjoyed it" Ann giggled, "It was adorable to hear you fawn over him" 

"I was not fawning over him!" Ryuji hissed in embarrassment. Pouting and looking away, "Not so much anyways" he mumbled.

"So are you gonna tell him?" Ann ignored his poor excuse of a self defence

"To me it sounds like he likes you too" Shiho's voice was filled with unnatural confidant. Heart picking up speed again, he felt nervous. "I-I don't know.." he mumbled and started to pace again, not remembering when he had stopped.

"Oh that okay! We're not gonna pressure you or anything, just take your time and know that we're always here to listen to you if needed" Shiho reassured him with her soft voice.

"Yeah.." Ryuji breathed out, "Yeah thank you both" he added softly. "I think I want to be alone for a while" 

"Thank you guys for listening to me, love you both" Ryuji got more reassuring words and "Love you too!" Before they hung up and made Ryuji look down at his phone with a message from Goro.

  
  


**Goro:** I found this lovely restaurant some time ago and I thought of you when I saw it, so meet me there at 6 PM

And there was an address further down.  _ Oh no I really am in love with him. _ Ryuji dropped himself on his bed, feeling tired and exhausted from everything.

Supporting his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward, groaned and rubbed his face. "I can't tell him" he mumbled softly to himself. "I don't wanna ruin this friendship" another groan escaped Ryuji. .

"But god, I don't know if I can act normal around him anymore. I'm  _ so _ bad at acting" the urge to pace around grew too strong to ignore, so he stood up and paced around his little room again. 

"Maybe I should just call him and tell him I can't meet today…" a pause, "No, god no I've been looking forward to this since last week" 

"Maybe…" Ryuji kept mulling over everything he could do to act normal, he didn't want to be weird and he didn't want to scare Goro off…

Somehow he had ended up in bed, tired from all the walking and the emotions. What felt like a second later, his alarm went off.

  
The screaming music startled Ryuji awake, and he blindly looked for his phone, refusing to open his eyes. Once it was quiet he dragged himself up in a sitting position. Rubbing his face, he mumbled "I am  _ so _ fucked" 


	2. Ryuji is bad at keeping secrets

Ryuji checked himself in the mirror for the tenth time. To say he was nervous was an understatement,  _ terrified _ was a better word. Terrified of fuck it up, saying something that would make Goro think he's stupid or nasty and walk away.

Dragging a hand through his hair, and licking his lips, he checked his phone. Eyes widen, "Oh god I need to leave or else I'll be late fuck fuck" pocketing his phone, he grabbed his wallet and ran out.

\----

"Hey sorry if you had to wait long!" Ryuji gasped out, bending forward and held onto his knees, breathing heavily from the running.  _ God I'm so out of shape _ .

"Are you sure you should be running?" Goro raised an eyebrow, a hint of concern in his voice. "It's" taking a few breaths, "It's fine, it's not gonna break on me for running a bit" Ryuji looked up and grinned, ignoring the dull pain in his left knee.

"Anyways" He straightened up, "Let's go in! I'm starving!" Tugging at Goro's shirt to get him moving, he walked toward the door. 

"And you tell me to remember to eat" Ryuji looked back, pouting at Goro, getting a small chuckle from the brown haired man. "I've just been too busy to eat anything" He huffed a reply and walked into the restaurant.

\----

"Are you sure you're okay?" Goro asked again, looking at a fidgeting and nervous blond haired man in front of him. 

"Huh? Oh uh yeah!" Was the reply Goro got, a rather distracted and bad answer really. He lifted an eyebrow and laid down the fork he had been holding. 

Leaning a bit forward and supporting the underside of his head on his hands, he looked Ryuji straight in the eyes. Ryuji averted his gaze. "You say that but you're fidgeting and moving around like you want to bolt away any second now" 

A blush and a sheepishly smile was the only thing he got for a good few seconds. "It's just that… I've been thinking and uhh" Ryuji rubbed the back side of his neck, a blush creeping up his face, the sheepish smile still present. "I've been thinking about stuff is all!" 

Goro only sighed and shook his head slowly, "When you want to talk about it, then I'm all ears" He received a beaming smile. "Yeah!" Goro started to eat again, curious to what had Ryuji so distracted.

\----

"Man that movie was  _ so _ good!" Ryuji pumped up his first in the air, grinning like a fool. "It was rather interesting indeed" Goro hummed in reply, studying Ryuji. He had been nervous the whole time they had been together, never holding eye contact for long and always laughing a bit too loud. He tried to cover it up, but they both knew he was shit at acting.

It was infuriating to watch him being so… not  _ him, _ that Goro was _ so close _ to force him to talk. But he knew it wouldn't work, Ryuji is like an open book, but some things were never talked about until he felt comfortable enough.

Frowning, he blinked and looked up, surprised that it was this late. "Want to go for a walk before you head home?" Goro hoped he could coax it out of him. Ryuji gave a nervou smile, but nodded non the less, "Sure! I don't mind!" 

\----

The cold air was refreshing to breath in and Ryuji could look around the park without looking at Goro. He was just  _ so nervous _ to blur out "I love you", that he had to concentrate on every single word that came out of his mouth, so he wouldn't embarrass himself. It was so hard and tiring and he was  _ so _ ready to go to bed and pretend nothing was up.

"I love walking in parks! Too bad Princess isn't here" Ryuji didn't like the silence, it bore something he couldn't name. Goro only hummed in response.

"She would have had so much fun running around" he continued, "We should take her here sometime! It's not too far off and it's really nice here" talking a bit too loud, a bit too fast.

"Maybe I should buy her dog treats, there's these new ones I saw the other day with lam and rabbit taste" Ryuji was getting more nervous, heart picking up speed and his hand sweating like mad, the silence was really nerve wrecking. 

He wasn't sure  _ why _ tho, it was all normal. Him talking and Goro replying every now and then, and adding small comments. Except Goro didn't really say anything beside the humming.  _ Maybe that's why it's so weird? Him not saying anything. _

Oh _ god I've messed up somehow? Have I made him mad? Did I do something? _ Ryuji got the urge to run, to run away from this silence and away from Goro. 

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Ryuji stumbled, not having registered that Goro had stopped walking, they were a few steps away from each other.

Ryuji turned around, looking him in the eyes before averting his gaze. "Nothing is going on, just thinking about school and stuff" he dragged his right foot back and tapped the tip of the shoe into the ground lightly. A tic he did when he was nervous.

"Nothing is wrong" Goro made a poor attempt to imitate him. "You say that yet you're all nervous and restless" he crossed his arms, giving Ryuji a glare.

Biting the inside of his cheeks, Ryuji tapped the tip of his foot on the ground more, "It's nothing  _ important _ " he mumbled. _ How am I supposed to get out of this situation _ , he started to think of some excuse that actually sounded reasonable.

"Ryu..." Goro started softly, the way he said Ryuji's name made his heart flutter and mind go blank. "Didn't you say that it's better to talk about problems instead of letting them bottle up?" 

Ryuji grimaced, hating the words meant for Goro being used against him. "There's nothing I want to talk about" he moved his foot back and kicked a small rock instead, seeing it hit Goro's shoe.

"Is it something I've done to make you so nervous?" Ryuji's head snapped up, shock and surprise covering his entire face, "What? No" he shook his head frantically, "Hell no of course not!" Goro looked doubtfully.

"It's just I've been thinking too much" Ryuji repeated again, dragging his hands down his face. " _ Way _ too much and not sure how to deal with it" he mumbled the last part.

"Is there…" Goro hesitated, "Is there anything I can do to help..?" He tilted his head, sincerity in his voice.  _ Yes, by kissing me, _ Ryuji opened his mouth before snapping it close again. Shaking his head, "I'm not sure what…" he mumbled. 

Smacking his cheeks, he forced a grin "It's no problem tho! I just need to get over myself is all!" He got an unamused look, and it made Ryuji's grin grow bigger. 

"So let's just go back, it's getting late" Ryuji turned around and started to walk, hoping Goro would follow suit. 

He didn't tho. He stood there, not moving an inch. "Am I not trustworthy enough?" Goro mumbled, trying to mask the hurt, but failed miserably. Guilt clenched itself around Ryuji's heart and he stopped dead in his tracks.  _ Oh no no no, does it sound like I don't trust him?  _

Spinning around, he took big steps so he could get as close to Goro as possible in a short amount of time. Eyes big with guilt and panic.

"No no no no" he shook his head, "You're trustworthy, I trust you with my life  _ and _ my animal bone collection. And you know that means a lot cause I don't even let  _ my mom  _ touch them" Goro's eyes widened a bit, looking taken aback.

"I trust you, I really do, it's just that I've been thinking and I realized that I've fallen for y-" Ryuji bit his lips to stop himself from finishing, looking down and away. Heart was beating fast, and the guilt only grew.  _ A coward for not finishing. _

No one talked, the silence was heavy and thick, the only noise was his heartbeat in his ears. Goro spoke up after what felt like an eternity "You have fallen for someone…?" He questioned, voice had that fake neutral tone that Ryuji hated. It was used when he hid his emotions and  _ he _ was the cause of it. It was frustrating and this whole thing was a big mess he could have avoided if he had just  _ stayed at home. _

Ryuji bit down harder and refused to say anything, too scared that he would fuck it up even  _ more _ . "So I'll take the silence as a yes" Goro crossed his arms.

"So that's it, huh" Goro sighed out, Ryuji held his breath and looked up in confusion, Goro sounded so _defeated._ _But why?_ He blinked and Goro rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You know it's fine right? Falling in love and all that" he waved his other hand, voice annoyingly neutral, never once looking at Ryuji. "And it's fine to cancel our meetups to hang out with your crush. We got plenty of time, so it's not the end of the world" another sigh escaped his lips. 

"Huh? What no-" Ryuji blinked a few more times and reached out to grab Goro's arm. But only for the brunet to move away, he wasn't sure if Goro did it on purpose or not, but it still hurt.

"I told you Ryu, it's fine" Goro said again, not looking at him, face downcast and hidden behind his bangs, "You don't need to come up with any silly excuse" he said in a stern voice 

"No! It's not what you think it's-" Ryuji tried again, he didn't know what got into Goro, it was so not  _ him.  _ He would normally joke and say something sarcastic or snarky. Not act so… Fake.

"Ryuji" Goro sighed out, defeated bleeding into his voice. "It's okay, it's not the end of the world, besides I'm sure they're a lot better company than me" he sighed out again. Ryuji wasn't sure if he said it for his own or for Ryuji's sake.

"It's getting late, and I live just a few blocks away, so I'll just head home" Goro looked at his phone, and pocketed it before walking past Ryuji, saying a soft, "Good night"

Ryuji's mouth was agape, he just couldn't understand what had just happened. It sounded like Goro was _saying goodbye._ _This isn't how the day was supposed to go._ He couldn't look away from the spot Goro was just mere second ago.

_ It was supposed to go smoothly and I would go home and distance myself until I got over this silly crush and then act like nothing happened.  _ His stomach twisted and guilt squished his heart.

It felt wrong to just leave it at that, it didn't sit well. The misunderstanding, the hurt in Goro's voice and the fake smile. Everything. 

Ryuji blinked and spun around, determined to clear all this up. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but it had to be done. So he started to walk but soon ended up running. 

Goro had, surprisingly enough, gotten quite far. Ryuji saw him after running for a while and wanted to yell out but he knew Goro hated that, and he definitely didn't want to make this weird situation worse. Biting his tongue, he sped up.

"Goro!" Voice a bit too loud to Ryuji's liking, luckily he was only a few feet away from him. The brunet stopped when Ryuji took a hold of the tip of his jacket. Holding it, and refused to let go, afraid he would lose him. 

Ryuji laid his other hand on his knee, taking a few deep breaths. "I" he tried to say. "I keep forgetting how fast you can actually walk" he wheezed out, but never got an answer from Goro.

Ryuji straightened up, and noticed that Goro hadn't turned around. It made him feel weird, like a horrible mix between guilt, fright and nervousness.

But he didn't let himself start to think too much, so he opened his mouth. "You got it wrong you stupid asshole"  _ Ops that's not how I wanted it to start.  _ He cursed himself but didn't stop. Goro had ended up looking back, eyes wide with confusion. 

"Look first of all, your company is the best okay, I love it" Ryuji looked Goro straight in the eyes, wanting to show that he was serious. 

"I love being around you because you make me feel comfortable and I can be 100% myself around you. No judgement, no matter what I say. And you say so much sarcastic and snarky shit, that it makes me sometimes laugh so hard my stomach ends up hurting" Ryuji took a deep breath and continued, words more or less falling out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"Sometimes you make me want to punch your stupid pretty face when you're being an ass." Ryuji gave a sheepish smile. And Goro looked more shocked by the minute. "But that's beside the point" he shook his head.

"I love how passionate you can be with the things you like. How you can ramble on and on about it and get embarrassed when you realize it." Ryuji smiled softly. 

"I love that when you listen to me and my silly hobbies, you end up go out of your way to find out more so you can talk more about it to me" Ryuji felt his face slowly warm up. He tore his eyes away from Goro for a second, "Not a lot of people do that" he mumbled.

Shaking his head again, he looked up and saw that Goro had turned completely around now, his face was unreadable. It made Ryuji even more nervous. "The sheer love I see when you're with Princess makes my heart skip a bet or two. Just how you spoil her rotten but still keep her well mannered is very adorable" he hadn't realized how hard his heart was beating until now. It kinda felt like he was suffocating.

Refusing to think too much, he took another deep breath and stared Goro right in his eyes. "So yes I do have a crush and that crush is you" Ryuji saw Goro opening his mouth, but he couldn't stand the rejection right now, so he kept talking.

"I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable about all this. I didn't really wanna say anything but you know I'm horrible at keeping secrets. I was just gonna keep my distance for a while just so I could get over this crush which I probably have had for a while" he talked faster and faster, barely having time to breathe. "I'm not sure when I began crushing on you cause I just figured it out today that I actually have a crush on you. Which I still am sorry for making you uncomfortable and I completely understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore. But I do want to say I value our friendship above anything else and oh no I feel like I'm guilt tripping you which I'm not. It's just-" 

"Ryuji" Goro tried to interrupt Ryuji, but he kept on talking.

"It's just that I want you to know-"

"Ryuji" Goro said more sternly, moving his hand onto Ryuji's shoulder. That only made him more nervous. "I just really want you to know that-" 

Ryuji never got to finish the sentence before some  _ very soft lips _ were on his, making him freeze up.

Goro moved back and looked apologetic, hands fidgeting, "I'm sorry for not asking before I kissed you, but I needed you to shut up" the blond eyes blew wide, mouth agape.

Goro's face was beet red and he looked everywhere else except at the blond. "I uh" he stuttered a bit, "I like you too…" he mumbled, not used to admit any kind of feelings out loud.

"I've found you attractive since the first time I saw you, hence why I remembered your name. And the crush have only grown into so much more over the past two years since I've known you" he sheepishly admitted, looking briefly up at Ryuji before looking at the ground, hiding behind his bangs.

"But I was ready to admit defeat, that I would never have you for myself. I mean my hopes kinda got smashed into pieces when you said you had a crush on someone. It kinda felt like a punch to the gut, I knew I shouldn't have had my hopes up but I still did." A small chuckl escaped Goro.

"But then you came running for me and spilled everything" the brunet looked up, tired eyes shone bright. And he chuckled again, "Today has been a rollercoaster of emotions" 

Ryuji was silence, he had moved his hand to his mouth, index and middle finger touching his bottom lip. "Your lips are  _ way _ softer than they look like" that was the  _ most _ stupidest thing Ryuji had ever said. And he cursed himself for it.

Goro barked out a laugh, some of the tension in his shoulder eased away. Ryuji joined a few seconds later, laughing and feeling the guilt and nervousness seeping away slowly as well.

"You have your way with words" the brunet wiped tears from his eyes. Ryuji didn't answer, too busy looking at Goro, never getting over just how  _ beautiful _ he was.

Ryuji was sure he had a goofy smile and beet red face to match but at the moment he couldn't care less. He felt light, felt good. 

Goro looked up at him, and blushed even harder. "Are you gonna keep staring at me like a lovestruck idiot or?" He bit out, trying desperately to cover up the embarrenment in his voice.

"Huh?" The blond blinked, "Oh, uh" he mumbled, trying to find the words he needed. "Umm" he fidged, moving one of his feet back, hitting the ground with the tip of his shoe. 

"I uh" he was sure if he blushed more, he would combust. "I just want to ask…" he started, looking down.

"If you wanted to be my boyfriend..." he mumbled softly, feeling like an idiot for asking. 

Suddenly the blond felt hands on his face, moving his head up so he locked eyes with Goro who was smiling softly.

"I would love nothing more" he whispered back and leaned in, stopping just a few inches, waiting for Ryuji to close the distance. Which he did in a heartbeat. Both smiled into the kiss.

The kiss was short but sweet, and once done, Goro rested his forehead against Ryuji's. "Let's just go to my place, I'm sure Princess would love to see you again. It's been quite some time since you last saw her" he smiled and got a nod from the blond.

"Yeah I'm all for it" Ryuji grinned, and took Goro's hand in his and dragged his now  _ boyfriend _ back to his apartment, laughing and joking all the way back.

  
  


\----

"Wait, so when you said you realized you had a crush on me, what did you mean by that?" Goro looked up from his spot at Ryuji's chest. He could hear Ryuji groan.

"Noo" The blond groaned again. "I just had my bi-crisis because of you so I ended up calling Shiho" he covered his face with his not occupied hand.

"I ended up talking about you to her and her girlfriend, Ann. All the talking made me remember the feelings I experienced at the time. And it dawned on me that I had a crush on you" he mumbled.

"I've always found guys attractive as well, but I just chalked it up to it being a normal thing until I got into highschool. Then it turned out it wasn't so I covered it up by repressing my feelings and telling myself that guys weren't attractive" the blond felt shameful even admitting it out loud.

  
  


Ryuji hear Goro laugh, he looked down, posting and feeling offended.

"I'm sorry, it's just" the brunet chuckled some more, "I feel honoured to be the one who made you question your own sexuality" Goro's eyes crinkled and a small grin on his face.

Ryuji couldn't stay offended for long. The sheer love he felt made him smile and chuckle along. "Yeah but I'm glad you did" he replied and kissed the top of Goro's head.


End file.
